Expect the Unexpected
by Annabec
Summary: Sirius Black. Lily Evans. An unexpected sibling. Read on. *ONESHOT*


Lily

At two am on September 1st, I wake up to loud noise. It sounds like a catfight, what with all of the yowling and screeching. I reach over and turn on my light because there is no possible way that I'm going to go back to sleep now. The corner of my Hogwarts letter is just within my reach, and I pull it toward me with the tips of my fingers. The prefect badge is hard, cold, and the cause of all my excitement. I press it to my forehead, lie down on my pillow, and fall asleep with the light on and my prefect badge pressed to my head.

When I fall asleep, I have a crazy dream. I dream that I'm at Platform 9 ¾, and so are Sirius Black and James Potter. I go up to them and say hi. Sirius says hey, and James just grins like an idiot.

"Are either of you...Did you...Did either of you get the prefect badge?" I ask. Sirius shakes his head, scoffing at me, but James says,

"I did."

_***King's Cross Station***_

**James**

**I stand next to Sirius, waiting for Moony. So far, he's a no-show. Sirius gives me a shove.**

"**What's on your mind?" he asks me, sighing like he doesn't really want to know.**

"**What's on yours?" I say, elbowing him playfully. He jumps, and then lets out a weary, heaving sigh.**

"**I think I'm gonna call it quits with Ness," he says. Ness, or Vanessa, is Sirius's girlfriend for 6 months (a world record) and Lily Evans's best friend. Lily was furious when she found out, but eventually forgave her friend. I wish that I could say the same for myself. Shaking my head to clear it, I return to the matter at hand.**

"**So what's wrong with that? Do you want to call it quits or not?" Sirius shakes his head.**

"**The thing is, mate, is that...I don't think I do."**

"**Than...why are you going to break up with her?"**

"**It's been going on too long," Sirius answers with an air of finality about him. I know better than to ask any more questions, but I can't help shaking my head at his idiocy. Usually when he breaks up with a girl, he doesn't really like her. But now, when he really **_**likes**_** a girl, he wants to break up with her because it's been going on **_**too long.**_** What kind of mental excuse is that? Plus I may be the **_**tiniest**_** bit concerned about what this means for me. I mean, if Sirius breaks up with Lily's best friend, most likely breaking her heart, this may ruin my chances with Lily forever, because she has a long memory, and will most likely be furious with both of us. No. I can't let this happen, but the problem is, I have no idea how to stop it.**

Lily

"Goodbye dear! Have fun at Hogwarts!" My mother's voice echoes in my head long after I've run out of earshot. The collapsible trunk that my best friend Vanessa gave me for my birthday is in my pocket, very light too, I might add. Trash flies across my feet, causing me to stop running to wait for it to fly away. Suddenly, a strange piece of paper gets stuck on one of my shoelaces. I bend down to unhook it, but a mark catches my attention. There's no time to examine it now, but there will be when I get to King's Cross. Shoving it into my pocket next to my trunk, I begin running again, pushing my self so hard that when I get to King's Cross Station, I'm gasping for breath.

The station is empty, so getting through the barrier is not a problem. Once on Platform 9 ¾, I spot James Potter and his buddy Sirius Black, and my heart starts racing even quicker. I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm blushing, and I notice that James got taller over the summer. No! Bad heart! Bad stomach! Bad face! Bad eyes! Grrrrrr. Now that I think of it, now would be a good time to read that piece of paper I found. I pull it out and begin to read.

**James**

** I'm staring into space when I see Lily Evans standing over by the barrier, looking…astonished? Amazed? Astounded? Or maybe even…uncomfortable? Whatever her emotion, she's staring at a piece of paper in her hands. The paper looks dirty, but her expression is enthralled and disgusted and excited all at the same time. I wonder what could have made her this worked up…**

** The next thing I'm aware of, Lily is walking over to Sirius and I, tentatively, clutching the paper tightly in her fingers. Her face is now ablaze with a million different emotions. I can't even name one of them.**

** "Hi," she says, more to Sirius than me, but it takes my brain a few minutes to process this information. By this time, Sirius has already responded. **

** "Hey," he says uncomfortably. I can't do much more than grin like an idiot; my language skills seem to be taking a vacation. OK, vocal skills, vacation's over, time to help me out. **

** "Are either of you…did you…did either of you get the prefect's badge?" Lily asks. Sirius shakes his head, scoffing, but I nod.**

** "I did," I say. My vocal skills have returned! I hand her my letter, and she smiles, again, more to Sirius than me, but I'm too elated to care. Lily's a prefect too! That means we'll have to attend meetings together, patrol together, and do all sorts of things, all of them together. I feel like I can fly. Life is perfect. That is until I see Sirius following Lily toward the train.**

** "Hey! Where are you going?" I shout. They turn around, Lily's eyes dancing with merriment.**

** "Finding a compartment," Lily answers in a cheerful voice. She's smiling. "We thought you were right behind us." We? Who's we? Oh. Sirius. Right. They turn and climb onto the train, me following far behind.**

Lily

I'm almost exploding with the forceful need to find out what the strange mark on the paper means. Sirius is right behind me all the way to a compartment, but his mind seems miles away. I usher him into the last compartment of the row, closing the door behind us. Pulling the paper out of my pocket, I show it to him.

"Sirius, is this your family tree?" I ask. He nods questioningly. "Well, then, why is my name on it with a death date and an X?" He looks closer at the paper in my hand, and his eyes widen.

"Lily," he says, and in that one word I hear all of his love and sorrow mixed together. "When we were born, mum added us on this family tree. But then, she said, three days after we were born, you disappeared, so she made it like you had died" I look at him, frightened.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" I ask. "I was born to a muggle family on February 1st. If this is correct, than I would've been born January 30th, and died…"

"February 1st," Sirius finishes for me. "Yeah." I look at him.

"So does that make you my brother?" I ask. Probably a stupid question, but he doesn't seem to care. My brother opens his arms, and I fly into them, my eyes blinded by sudden tears.

**James**

** I walk down the corridor, whistling through my teeth. Lily asked me to sit with her! Maybe…maybe she's decided to give me a chance after all! I come to her compartment, the very last compartment of the row, and see her in Sirius's arms, crying and laughing at the same time. Every now and then, Sirius strokes her hair, murmuring words that I can't here. My blood boils, and some evil demon of jealousy takes over my body. I see my hand reach out of its own accord and bang the door open. Sirius and Lily break apart.**

** "Mate, this isn't what it looks like," Sirius says quickly.**

** "Than what is it?" I ask, in a hard voice that I scarcely recognize as my own. "Because it looks like you're cheating on your girlfriend with the girl who…" I break off, remembering that Lily's here.**

** "No, James, you really don't understand," she says in a quiet voice. Sirius nods and finishes for her, seeing she can't go on.**

** "Mate, she's right. You just don't understand." **

** "What don't I understand," I ask, still in that horrible hard voice.**

** "Lily, mate," Sirius says, his voice cracking. He tries again. "Lily…she's my sister."**


End file.
